


The Surprising Fetish of a Poker-Faced Detective

by FootAdmirer



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blackmail, Brainwashing, Bullying, Dominance, F/M, Face-Stepping, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Forced begging, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Sandal Licking, Slight Scent Kink, Taunting, foot worship, kicking, maid outfit, shoe licking, shoe worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootAdmirer/pseuds/FootAdmirer
Summary: Kyouto Kirigiri has finally joined Hope's Peak Academy. As a student of Class 78, he hopes to be set for life after graduation, away from his bastard of a father. On his first day, everything seemed alright. The students were nice, the teachers were helpful, everything was going well. However, while he was counting on a multitude of things, he did not count on his secret fetish to be found out. It all started on his second day... DISCONTINUED





	1. Suggestions, Suggestions

Hey there, everyone who's reading this story. There aren't very many Dangan Ronpa stories with M/F foot fetish content. I decided to give it a try... but with a twist. You already know what this twist is, so let's cut to the chase.

In this chapter, I want you guys to give me suggestions on how Kyouto will have his foot fun with the ladies of Hope's Peak. Here's a sheet;

**Chapter Title:**

**Characters Involved:** Kyouto x (insert female(s) here)

**Scenario:**

**How She Found Out:**

**Sexual Activites (Footjobs, foot worship, foot rubbing and/or tickling are highly encouraged):**

Alright, that's about it for the sheet. However, there's more for me to say... Or type... Whatever.

First and most important, **NO YAOI FOOT FETISH.** Kyouto's foot fun will only focus on the females.

Secondly, the girls can be from the first game, second game, Another Episode, or Dangan Ronpa 3. However, I will not allow **ANY DANGAN RONPA V3 COMMENTS OR SUGGESTIONS HERE.** I'm trying to avoid spoilers so I can play the game for myself. Any V3 comment I see will quickly be deleted.

Alright. That about does it. I look forward to your suggestions, everyone!


	2. Gambler's Fallacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After class, Kyouto is encountered by Celestia, who challenges him to a game of poker. Confident, he accepts. Unfortunately for him, he ends up losing despite enacting an impressive strategy. Even more unfortunate for him, the stakes were secrets. After losing, he has to reveal one out of two of his secrets: his foot fetish or what's underneath his gloves. Realizing that he was in a lose-lose situation, he tells Celestia that he has a foot fetish. The results are rather surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the true Chapter 1 of the story. I hope that you enjoy this chapter filled with foot fun.

_This was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life._

And Kyouto wasn't wrong. After class had ended, one of his classmates, Celestie Ludenberg, had encountered him.

* * *

_"So, you're the Super High School Level Detective, yes? You must be very intelligent."_

_"Where are you going with this, Celestia?" Kyouto asked with his usual poker face._

_"Well, I was wondering if you and I could play a game of poker at my dorm later today? I would love to see how you fare against the Super High School Level Gamber..." Celestia said, covering her mouth as she let out a sly giggle._

Being challenged by the SHSL Gambler... and accepting? _Kyouto thought in his head._ Hmm... Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Who knows? Maybe I'll win.

* * *

He did not win. Celestia played a high card hand at the final round, thus destroying any chances of him winning. Kyouto's blood ran cold when he remembered the stakes...

"Hehehe..." She giggled. "I win. Not surprising to me in the least. But anyway, you have something to do. Care to remind me, Kyouto?" Celestia was lying. She knew what the stakes were, she just wanted to know if he remembered or not.

"... To... reveal a secret of mine."

"Exactly. Now, Kyouto... What secret will you tell me? I'm _very_ interested..."

Kyouto was completely silent. He felt like an idiot... Did he really think he would defeat the best gambler in the world? He sighs. He had a choice to make. A very, very difficult choice. Either he reveals what's underneath his gloves... or he reveals his foot fetish. _Two secrets... One that I **CANNOT** tell her! And the other... I can't tell her. Goddammit, Kyouto! Why did you put yourself in this situation!?_

"I'm waiting..."

"..." The lilac-haired teen sighed. _I'm probably going to regret this... But here it goes._ "You want my secret? Fine. I'll tell you." He took a deep breath, and exhaled. He was nervous, admittedly. The most nervous he's been in a long time. "Celestia... I... I..."

"Spit it out already. I'm dying from anticipation."

"... I..." _I don't want to do this... I really don't want to..._

"I have a foot fetish."

For a full minute, the room was completely silent, Kyouto's face slowly turning redder by the second. Finally, Celestia spoke.

"... Hmm. How surprising." Celestia didn't know what to make of this. She had never met someone with a foot fetish, so she was unsure of what to do.

... That is, until an evil idea sprouted in her brain, the corners of her mouth forming a menacing smirk. _I could use this..._ Celestia looks at the detective. "So... I'm guessing you don't want me spreading that around, correct? Because I just might do that..."

Kyouto felt his blood run cold yet again. "No... No, please..."

"Hmm... I don't know... It _is_ quite tempting..."

"Please! I'll do anything!"

 _Hook, line, and sinker._ Celestia's smirk grew, which unsettled Kyouto to the very core. "Anything...?"

"Yes! Anything!"

"Hmm..." Celestia pretended to think. "I do have one thing you could do, if you want me to keep your fetish a secret."

Kyouto felt relieved. "Thank god... What is it?"

"Be my foot servant."

"W-What? Really?" Kyouto asked.

"Really. That is, unless you don't want to..."

"Y-Yes! Yes, I want to!"

 _He's making this too easy... Oh, how I love blackmailing people..._ Celestia thought. "Very well. From here on out, you are my foot slave."

Kyouto had to admit, he felt rather uneasy. But there was no way he was letting the gambler reveal his secret to everyone here at Hope's Peak. "Very well. What do you want me to do first?"

"Well, firstly..." Celestia stood up from her seat at the table in her room and walks to her bed, sitting down on it. "Come. Sit." She patted the spot next to her. Kyouto nods and sat next to her. Once he did, he felt her black-stockinged feet rest on his lap, as she had unstrapped and removed her red heels when she walked in. "Now rub my feet."

"O-Okay." Kyouto stuttered as he placed his gloved hands on her feet and began massaging, starting with her soles.

"Mmm... That feels nice..." Celestia sighs in pleasure.

"Thanks." Kyouto said as he kneaded her soles with his thumbs.

Celestia moans, enjoying the foot rub. "You're really good at this... Have you done this before?"

"No, not really." Kyouto began massaging her heels.

"You must have been born with hands of magic..." Celestia curls her stockinged toes.

Kyouto blushes at the compliment. "Thank you, Celestia."

"No, no. You call me "Mistress" when we're alone in my room. Understood?"

"U-Understood, Mistress." Kyouto rubs her arches.

"Ahh... Much better..." Celestia sighed in relaxation. Kyouto brings his thumbs up and massages her toes. "Ohh... I needed this... Thank you, Kyouto."

"You're welcome, Ce- er, Mistress." Kyouto corrected himself as she continued to rub.

"Stop for a moment." He did so. "You've relaxed me greatly... You deserve something special." Celestia slips off her stockings, slowly doing so to tease her servant. Kyouto saw her barefeet, and started to feel aroused. Celestia had gorgeous feet. They were medium sized, with small bubbly toes that had black-painted toenails, silky smooth soles and nice round heels. Celestia placed her now bare feet back on his lap. "Continue with the massage."

Kyouto nods and rubs her feet again. "I wish I could feel your feet, Mistress..."

"Hmm." Celestia pushes Kyouto onto the floor.

"Ahh!" Kyouto turns over on his back and looked at her. "What the-!?" Suddenly, he felt a pain as Celestia stood up and stomps her right foot against his face. "Agh!"

"Then you can feel my feet... with your face." Celestia giggles malevolently, stomping her left foot against his face next.

"Ngh!" Kyouto groaned softly. _I have to admit... her feet are very soft..._ Celeste presses her foot harder against his face.

"I bet you're dying to lick these feet of mine, aren't you?" Celestia asked, though she already knew the answer. Kyouto tried to struggle, but Celestia pressed her right foot against his chest. "Don't move. If you want to lick my feet... Beg for it. Beg to lick my beautiful soles, beg to suck on my delicate toes, beg to worship the feet of your goddess! Beg!"

 _Dammit, I don't want to beg! ... But I do want to lick her feet... Ugh..._ "M-Mistress... Please..."

"Please? Please what? You need to be more specific, servant."

"Please, Mistress! Please let me worship your feet! Please!"

Celestia laughs. "There we go..." She sat back down on her bed, wiggling her toes on his face. "Now start licking."

Kyouto sticks his tongue out and drags it up her left sole.

"Mmm... Hehe, that kind of tickles!" Celestia remarked, enjoying the feeling of his rough tongue against her sole. She brought her right foot onto his face. "Lick both of them."

Kyouto didn't need to be asked that as he licks her soles. "Mmhmhmhmhmhm... So cute! You're like a little puppy!" Celestia teased as Kyouto planted kisses on her arches and soles. "Mmm... That feels pleasant..." Celestia moans more when Kyouto wrapped his lips around her delicate toes and began to suck on them. "Oohohohohohohoh... Mmm, that feels so nice..." Celestia looked down and saw a big bulge in Kyouto's pants. "Hmm..." Celestia pulls her feet away, causing Kyouto to groan softly in disappointment. However, the groan went from disappointment to pleasure when the gambler rubs her toes against the bulge. "Oh my... You're very hard." Celestia unzipped his pants and pulled them down. "O-Oh..." The moment she saw his prick, she fell silent.

"I-Is everything okay, Mistress?"

"... I... had no idea you were so... well-endowed." Celestia said, a light pink blush on her cheeks. "9 inches..."

"That's an accurate estimate, yes."

"Hmm..." Celestia sandwiches his cock between her soles and began pumping, sending powerful jolts of pleasure into Kyouto.

"Oh... Oh god, yes..." Kyouto moaned out breathlessly, his cock pulsating between her feet.

"How does it feel, servant?" Celestia asked, wiggling her toes against his cock head.

"Ngh... It feels amazing..." Kyouto said. He wasn't lying, either. It really felt good. The way her smooth soles glided against his shaft, the way her toes curled against his tip. He was leaking pre-cum before he knew it.

"Ooh... Slippery. Makes it easier to stroke, though." Celestia said as she continued to pump his cock. Soon enough, Kyouto was slowly approaching a massive orgasm.

"M-Mistress... I-I'm gonna-" All of a sudden, Celestia stopped stroking, which halted his orgasm. "H-Huh?"

"Well, that's enough fun for today, servant." Celestia said, grabbing her stockings and slipping them back on.

"W-Wait, what about-"

"And zip your pants back on. You don't want your dick hanging out while you walk, do you?"

"But... But-"

"Zip them up!" Celestia snapped, prompting Kyouto to zips his pants back up. "Good foot slave. Now grab your boots and leave. I'll see you tomorrow." Kyouto put his boots back on and left her room, walking back into his room and locking his door. He lies down on his bed after slipping his boots back off, having only one thing wandering on his mind.

_My balls couldn't be any more blue right now._

* * *

It had been about three days since Kyouto became Celestia's private foot servant. Needless to say, it was quite torturous and humiliating. The first day... well, it was rather easy. The second day, however, was much more difficult. Firstly, Celestia had stepped on him _much_ harder yesterday. His face was still sore from that. Even worse, while Celestia had only edged him once in the first day, she had edged him multiple times yesterday, each edge being more torturous than the last. Before he knew it, he was begging.

_"PLEASE! Oh god, PLEASE! I can't take it anymore, please, just let me cum!"_

Kyouto shivered as he remembered that memory. He was walking away from class, which had just ended. He leans against the wall shoulder-first, thinking to himself. _Goddamnit... If only I had just turned down that challenge... I wouldn't be in this situation... My hormones wouldn't be going so crazy... and my damn face wouldn't be so sore!_ The first-year chastised himself internally. _... But... the way she stomped on me... Her feet are so soft... and her toes would always wiggle against my face... and she would just keep stomping and stomping and- Wait, what the hell!?_ Kyouto looked down and noticed that he had a massive erection just from thinking about Celestia dominating him with her feet. _Why am I so hard? Don't tell me I enjoy being her servant? ... But... indulging in these fetishes... is rather arousing. And I'm actually looking forward to my servant time with Celestia today. Even though she likely won't let me cum and make me feel more frustrated than yesterday... It'd be worth it... right?_ Kyouto continued walking, heading to Celestia's door and knocking. A few seconds after knocking, the door opened up to reveal his Mistress.

"Oh! Kyouto! Come in, come in." Celestia urged as Kyouto walked in. Kyouto noticed that Celestia was already barefoot. "I see you've noticed my bare feet ready for you. I've had my heels and stockings on all day, and they're rather sweaty. Speaking of my feet... I have a fun game for you today, servant."

Kyoya gulped internally. "What is it, Mistress?"

"It's very simple. It involves a lot of my foot stepping on that pretty face of yours. If you can withstand that for 15 minutes, I will give you a very special reward."

"A... A reward?" Kyouto asked. _Well, this just got interesting..._ "Let's do this."

"That's what I like to hear." Celestia smiled. "Now, get on the floor. The safe word is "red"." Kyouto nods and did so. Celestia slowly raised her foot, grabbing a timer from her table. "Time starts..." She stomps her right foot against his face right as she started the timer. "Now!"

 _Ngh..._ Kyouto groaned internally, feeling her toes dig into his cheek. _Do it for the reward... Do it for the reward..._ Celestia slams her left foot onto his face, adding more pressure. "Agh..."

"One minute has passed..." Celestia reminded as she repeatedly steps on his face for the next four minutes. Poor Kyouto's face is definitely gonna feel more sore tomorrow... "Ten minutes left, servant... You're getting closer to the reward you desire."

 _She's right... I have to endure this. For the reward. Come on, Kyouto. You can do this. You've dealt with her face-stepping for two days in a row. You can handle fifteen minutes of this._ Kyouto thought. Celestia grinds her right foot against his cheek.

"How do my feet feel, slave?" Celestia asked.

"Softer than usual..."

"Good. I used lotion on them this morning, so they're not only soft, they smell like strawberries." Celestia giggled.

 _... Huh. They_ do _smell like strawberries..._

Celestia resumed her stepping. "Five more minutes. You're so close... You can do this... or can you?" Celestia smirked. It was obvious that she was expecting him to give in.

"I... I can... handle this..." Kyouto managed to say underneath his Mistress' feet. Celestia raised his right foot and grinds her heel against his forehead.

"Three minutes left..."

_Come on, Kyouto... This is nothing! Plus... her feet feel very good... even though my forehead is currently at the mercy of her heel..._

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? I can tell from that large tent in your pants..." Celestia teased as she stopped grinding her right heel against his forehead and softly squeezed his nose between her big toe and second toe. Kyouto had a much more closer smell of her strawberry-lotion feet and the smell caused his dick to throb in his pants.

"One more minute..."

 _Yes! You're so close, Kyouto! Just 60 more seconds!_ Kyouto encouraged himself internally.

"Fifty... Forty-nine... Forty-eight... Forty-seven..." Celestia counted down as she strokes his cheek with her toes.

_You can't give up now, Kyouto... You can do it! You can't quit now!_

"Forty... Thirty-nine... Thirty-eight..." Celestia squeezes his cheeks with her left and right toes, arousing Kyouto greatly.

_Ngh... I've never been so hard in my life... Agh, come on, Kyouto, you can withstand this... You're the SHSL Detective, for god's sake! If you can handle seeing gruesome crime scenes, you can handle this!_

"Twenty-five... Twenty-four... Twenty-three... Twenty-two... Twenty-one..."

 _You've got twenty more seconds to withstand this, Kyouto, then you'll get your reward!_ Suddenly, Celestia began stepping on his face harder! It seems she wants to make the last seconds of this game more difficult. "Aghh!" _No... No, I'm not giving up! Not when I'm this close!_

"Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six..."

Celestia slams her foot against his forehead, causing him to groan in minor pain.

"Five..."

Celestia pinches his cheek with her toes hard, causing him to wince.

"Four..."

_Come on, Kyouto, COME ON!_

"Three..."

She kept stepping hard.

"Two..."

Kyouto was on the verge of giving up.

"One..."

Just as Kyouto was about to say the safe word, the timer went off. Kyouto sighs in relief as Celestia sat on her feet and brought her feet onto the bed.

"I'm impressed, servant. You've managed to last for the whole fifteen minutes. You've earned your reward." Celestia said sincerely.

"Thank you, Mistress..." Kyouto rubs his sore face. "I wonder what this reward is, Mistress..."

"You'll find out right about... now." Celestia unzipped his pants.

Kyouto was surprised. "M-Mistress?"

"I'm going to let you cum all over my feet, slave. I sense that those balls of yours really need to relieve their tension, is that correct?"

"Y-Yes! Yes, that's correct, Mistress!"

"You seem very excited... I don't blame you. Now, where were we? Oh, right. Your reward." The black-haired gambler once against wrapped her feet around his cock and started pumping, sending even more powerful jolts of pleasure into Kyouto. "My... This is the hardest you've ever been... and the biggest." Celestia observed as she continued pumping. She smiled at the sounds of Kyouto's moans. "You must be feeling very good right now, slave..."

"I-I am, Mistress. Thank you so much for allowing me an orgasm!" Kyouto moaned out.

"It's no problem, servant. You deserve this reward, after all." Celestia said.

"Ahh... M-Mistress! I-I'm gonna cum!" Kyouto was once again close to his orgasm, and he can tell that it was going to be massive.

... That is, until Celestia stopped.

"... Wh-What? Mistress?" Kyouto sounded heartbroken.

"Actually... Mistress isn't enough for me. If you want to shoot your load into my feet, promise to call me "Goddess" from now own."

"Y-Yes, Goddess! I'll call you Goddess for the next three years, even longer than that, just please let me cum! I'm going to go insane, just let me orgasm, please!" Kyouto begged. He begged with every fiber of his being.

Celestia giggles. "Very well. Time for your long-awaited orgasm..." She began pumping again, bringing Kyouto right back to the edge. Before he knew it, he was going past the point of no return.

"Ahh... G... GODDESS!!!" Kyouto yells out as he thrusts up hard, shooting his hot sticky semen all over her feet. Load after load, landing on her toes, the tops of her feet, anywhere on her feet his cum would land, it landed there. After about 30 seconds of cumming, his cumshot spree ended as he stays flat on the ground, gasping and panting from the intensity of his orgasm. Celestia grabbed some napkins and started wiping her feet clean.

"So... How did that feel?"

"... That was the best orgasm of my life..." Kyouto managed to say through his panting.

"I'm very glad to hear that." Celestia completely wiped her feet clean and threw away the napkins. "Zip up those pants. You may go now. Just to clarify, you won't be getting an orgasm for another three days."

"Yes, Goddess..." Kyouto somehow managed to stand back up, zipping his pants up after doing so. "See you tomorrow, Goddess."

"See you tomorrow... Kyouto." Celestia said as Kyouto left the room. He felt... relieved. As if a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. He was going to be Celestia's servant for a very long time, he knew that more than anything...

And he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems Kyouto does get a happy ending after all. Remember, keep the suggestions coming if you want this story to continue. Use the sheet from the first chapter to make your suggestion. See you all in the next chapter!


	3. The Detective and the Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having grown tired of Saionji's bullying. Kyouto decides to try and put a stop to it. "Try" being the key word here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Here's Chapter 2. I'm sorry it took so long. Hope the wait was worth it!

"Out of my way, pig-face!"

"O-Oh, I'm sorry for having a pig-face!"

Kyouto sighs. _And she's one of my upperclassmen?_ He thought. One of his upperclassmen, Hiyoko Saionji, was once again bullying other students. Needless to say, Kyouto was getting sick of it. Kyouto walked up to Saionji. "Saionji, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Saionji scoffs. "Sure, but make it quick." Kyouto leads Saionji to the empty A/V Room.

"Look, Saionji, I really don't like your bullying. It's gotten out of hand." Kyouto said. "Have you ever thought about how hurt others would be if you bullied them?"

"... Wow, I... I never thought of it that way... I'm sorry." Saionji said with a sad expression. "I won't do it again..."

"Really?" Kyouto asked.

"..." Saionji's expression went from sad to smug. "Nope!" Saionji then delivered a swift kick to Kyouto's groin. Letting out a high-pitched groan, Kyouto fell onto his knees, then onto his stomach, grabbing his tender loins. Saionji began kicking Kyouto's back, giving him more pain. "Take this, killjoy!"

"Ow, ow! Ow, stop, please!" Kyouto begged as he was relentlessly kicked. Finally, after about five minutes (which felt like an eternity to the poor boy), Saionji finally relented. "Oh... Thank you, Saionj-" Suddenly, he felt her bare feet on his face after she moved him onto his back.

"I'm not done yet, first-year." Saionji chuckled sadistically as she began stomping on his face with her cute tiny feet. While it was painful, it was also pleasurable to Kyouto, as he had gotten used to being stomped on, thanks to Celestia. "Hey, why don't I damage that crotch of yours even more? Hehe, when I'm done with you, you'll never had kids!" Saionji said as she stomps on his privates... only to notice something. "What the...? Hey, wait a minute, are you... getting hard from this!?" Kyouto's blood ran cold. "No way! You have a foot fetish!" Saionji bursts into laughter. "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy telling everyone this!"

"No! No, please don't!" Kyouto begged.

"... Hmm, I guess I could keep it secret, if you do one favor for me." Saionji said.

 _I... have a very bad feeling about this._ Kyouto thought nervously. "Wh-Which is?"

"You will lick my feet whenever I want, wherever I want." Saionji bargained.

 _W-What!?_ Kyouto thought. "So, in other words... You want me to be your foot slave?"

"In a way, yes."

 _Great... Now I have to be a foot slave for two girls..._ Kyouto sighed internally. This wouldn't be a problem if she was more like Celestia, but this girl... She was much more crueller than Celestia! He once said her squishing ants with her finger while happily exclaiming 'squish, squish!' He didn't want to be her foot slave, but it was either that or be the laughing stock of the entire school. So, he sighed and said, "Fine. You've got yourself a deal."

"Great! Now lick my feet." Saionji pressed her feet against his lips as she sat on his stomach.. Kyouto sighs a little and started  to lick her soles. "Mmm, that actually feels nice." Saionji sighed in pleasure as Kyouto kisses her heels and soles. "You're quite gentle with my cute feet... I like that." Saionji moans softly as Kyouto drags his tongue up and down her arches and sucks on her toes. "Mmm... Oh, yes, you're definitely doing this more often..." She then giggled. "It's really funny... You're much taller than me, yet you're being dominated by me. Hahahaha!"

Ouch. That kinda hurt Kyouto's ego a bit. As he suck on her toes, Saionji soon pulled away, making him whimper in disappointment. "You want to continue, beg for it, wimp."

Kyouto sighs once again and began pleading. "Please, Saionji, please! Let me worship your cute feet more, please!"

"Hmph. You're pathetic... But I'll let you lick my feet for a few more minutes." Saionji slipped her toes back into Kyouto's mouth and he gladly began sucking. "You're like a puppy..." Saionji teased as she let him suck on her toes for a few more minutes. She pulled her feet away and starts unzipping his pants.

"S-Saionji?"

"Just thought I'd rub your possibly small cock with my small feet." Saionji completely unzipped his pants and saw that his prick was anything but small. In fact, she was rather intimidated. "Hmm. Not as small as I thought it be. Oh well." She began to pump his cock with her feet. Since her feet were small, she had more room to stroke. Kyouto moans in pleasure as her tiny feet roamed all over his cock.

"This feels so good..." Kyouto moans, unaware of what Saionji had in mind. He gasps sharply when he felt her toes on his tip. This was enough to bring him close to orgasm. "Ahh... Ah..!" Just as he was about to cum, Saionji stopped. "Wh-Wha?" She stroked again and he got close... then she stopped. Then she got him close again, and stopped. She continued this process again and again, driving Kyouto crazy. "PLEASE! Let me cum!"

"No way! I'm not letting your disgusting sperm spurt out, even if you beg me." Saionji continued the process for a few more minutes, before stopping and slipping her sandals back on. "See you tomorrow, foot boy." Saionji laughed as she left. Kyouto groans as he zips his pants back up and left, going into Celestia's room for his daily foot slave duties.

* * *

Kyouto felt like crap. Well, his cock felt like crap, to be more precise. After his orgasm was denied multiple times by Saionji yesterday, Celestia gave him the most torturous edging session he was ever given. Celestia rubbed his shaft, tip, balls, everywhere on his dick. And whenever he was so close to the orgasm he craved, she would always stop. Again, and again, and again, for six hours. He was walking through the hallway, before he felt a kick on the back of his leg. He turned and saw Saionji. "Hey, foot freak, let's go to the library." Saionji basically dragged Kyouto to the library. She threw him underneath a table. Kyouto quickly realized they were in a secluded part of the library behind a large shelf of books.

Saionji sat on the seat, her tiny sandalled feet facing the detective. "Now, freak, before you do anything else, lick my sandals. Now."

Kyouto cringed a bit, but proceeded to start licking underneath her sandals. He grimaced at the dirt underneath them.

"Very good..." Suddenly, she slipped her sandals off. Kyouto could see sweaty imprints of her soles and toes on the sneaks. "Now lick the tops of my sandals."

 _Now that, I can do..._ He began to lick the tops of her sandals, sometimes sniffing them. Before he knew it, he grew to full mast, harder than ever.

"Hello? HIyoko, are you in here?" A female voice said, causing Kyouto to freeze and Saionji to smirk. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Yes, I'm right here, Mahiru." Saionji piped up, the poor boy more nervous. Soon enough, the red-haired Mahiru Koizumi walked up to her.

"Hiyoko, what are doing here?" Koizumi asked, wondering why her best friend and practically her sister was at such a secluded part of the library.

"Oh, I was just grabbing a boo-" Saionji stopped, and slowly smirked. "Actually, no." She kicked Kyouto, causing him to drop her sandals and fall on his back and causing Koizumi to spot him.

"What the-? Isn't he from Class 78?" After receiving a nod from the blonde, she then gave a follow-up question. "Why is he under the table?"

"Oh, I was just having him sniff my sandals. Nothing much."

"What!? Hiyoko, we talked about this! I told you not to have people do things they don't want to do!" Koizumi scolded.

"But he likes it! See?" Saionji had Kyouto lie on his back, showing the big bulge in his pants. Koizumi went as red as her hair.

"O-Oh my..." She said. The detective's pale face was a deep shade of red.

"Join me! Humiliate this foot freak!" Saionji said.

"... W-Well..."

"Please?" The photographer looked at the detective, who was shaking his head. She couldn't help but feel bad for him. But she'd rather not feel the wrath of the smaller girl, so... "... Okay."

"N-No!" Kyouto said.

"Shut up!" Saionji slammed her bare foot against his head, which got more sympathy from the red-haired girl.

"So, I should take my shoes off, right?" Koizumi asked, untying her shoes.

"Don't forget your socks!" Saionji smirks as she trampled the poor boy. Koizumi slipped her shoes off, as well as her socks, revealing her bare feet. They weren't perfect, but they weren't bad either. They looked soft and pretty, her toes and soles slender, and her heels and arches were so delicate. This made Kyouto harder. "Hahaha, look at that! You got him even harder! Speaking of which..." Saionji unbuckled his pants and unzips them, showing his dripping erection. "Aww... Look at that. I almost forgot that I hadn't let him cum yesterday."

"Y-You what?" Koizumi asked, upset that Saionji would do something like that to someone.

"But anyway, there's a chance that he might end up cumming without us realizing it. Hmm..." Saionji smirked as she noticed Koizumi's socks. She grabbed them and wrapped them tightly around the base of his cock.

"O-Ow! Ow!" Kyouto yelped.

"H-Hiyoko, stop it!" Koizumi scolded.

"But I don't want to stop! I want to punish him for having a such a weird liking!" Saionji would press her right foot against his cock. "Come on, Mahiru! Rub his dicklet with me."

Koizumi sighed, having no choice but to join, rubbing her soft foot against his member, making him squirm and whimper. Soon enough, the two girls were giving him a double footjob for the next hour, making his balls more blue. They would tenderly squeeze the head with their toes while their heavenly arches would pump him. Tears were streaming down the poor detective's face, and he was wishing that he hadn't decided to talk to Saionji at all.

"Please... Please, I can't take it anymore, please!" He sobbed, which prompted the traditional dancer to laugh.

"Look! He's crying! We've teased him to tears!" She laughed. The guilt was starting to become overwhelming to Koizumi.

"I don't want to do this anymore. We should stop." Koizumi pulled her foot away.

"But I don't want to stop-"

"That's too bad, then. You should leave now. We need to talk later."

"... Hmph. Fine. I'll go." Saionji stood up, slipped her sandals back on and left. Koizumi looked at the sobbing detective and kneels down in front of him.

"Kyouto, right? Don't listen to a single thing Hiyoko says about you. You're not odd, or weird. A foot fetish is perfectly natural."

"... Really?"

She smiles. "Really. Now, I want to make it up to you for helping out Hiyoko..." She unwraps her socks off his dick, making him sigh in relief. That sigh turned into moans as Koizumi starts stroking him with her feet. "You haven't had relief in a while, huh? Let me help with that." Her toes would curl against the head, making him gasp and drip pre-cum.

"Oh yes... Please, more..." The lilac-haired boy moans in relief, slowly being driven to the point of no return. "Oh god yes... I'm cumming!" He finally cums, his pent-up sperm flying out and landing on her feet and legs.

"E-Eep!" She helped as her feet and legs were coated with pearly white cum.

"S-Sorry..." The heavily fatigued detective apologized.

"D-Don't worry about it." Koizumi got some napkins and wiped the warm seed off. She stood up and slipped her shoes and socks back on.

"Thank you so much." Kyouto said, zipping and buckling his pants back up.

"No problem. You deserved it, Kyouto. I hope we can have some more fun again at some point."

"Me too." Kyouto said, waving back as Koizumi left. He looked at the clock and gulps in realization.

_Shit! I'm late for Celestia's daily foot slave duties!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, in case you were confused, let me explain:  
> Kyouto calls his classmates by their first names.  
> Kyouto calls Class 77 students by their last names.  
> Kyouto calls third-year students Mister/Miss (last name).  
> Now that that's out of the way, remember to post your suggestions in the comments below. Again, use the sheet in the first chapter for your suggestions.  
> Oh, and no V3 spoilers. Please.  
> Oh, and I forgot to mention, Kyouto also has a foot tickling fetish, and he's quite disappointed that he hasn't got the chance to tickle some feet... not yet, at least. Maybe one of your suggestions could be a tickling one? We'll never know.


	4. Friendly Neighbourhood Tormentor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After investigating for a week, Kyouto finds out who Genocider Syo is. When he confronts her, he gets overpowered and she has some fun with the cute detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 3! Really sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy it!

One week.

One. Whole. Week.

That was all it took for Kyouto to figure out who Genocider Syo was.

He went through so many files, lost so many nights of sleep, just to find out who this serial killer is.

Needless to say, he's certain.

Certain that it was _her_...

* * *

  _"You... want me to what?" Kyouto asked his father._

_Jin looked at his son. "I want you to find out who Genocider Syo is."_

_"But isn't that impossible? Not even the police know who Syo is..."_

_"You're the SHSL Detective, right? You have to at least try."_

_This made Kyouto feel angry at his father._ Of course... He only thinks of me as a detective... and never as a son. _Kyouto thought._

_"Well?" Jin asked._

_"... Normally, I'd say no to any of your requests... but fine. I'll accept."_

* * *

The lilac-haired boy walked through the halls of Hope's Peak. He already had his foot slave duties with Celestia finished for today, so there was nothing getting in his way. He knew who Genocider Syo was, and there was nothing that could convince him otherwise.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally made to the door that belonged to his number one suspect.

And also the door belonged to one of his classmates... Touko Fukawa.

Kyouto softly knocked on her door. A few seconds passed and the door slowly opened.

"H-Huh? K-Kyouto? Wh-What are you d-doing here at th-this time of night?" Fukawa asked. The detective was quick to noticed that the writer had discarded her shoes, but not her socks (much to his disappointment).

"... May I come in?" He asked.

"W-Well, um... o-okay." Fukawa allowed Kyouto in her room.

He walked in. "Touko, I have something I want to ask you."

"Y-Yeah?" The writer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you, by any chance, know who Genocider Syo is?"

That question seemed to catch her off-guard. "W-W-Wha!? S-Syo!? Wh-What does th-that have to d-do with a-anything!?"

 _Got her._ "Touko... You're Genocider Syo, aren't you?"

Fukawa was getting frantic. "No, no, no! Y-You've g-got it a-all wrong, I-I-" Suddenly...

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you." Kyouto said politely before continuing. "Now, as I was saying-"

"Keehehehehe..."

"Huh?"

Fukawa looked up, and the detective realized that she wasn't Fukawa anymore. With her red eyes, long tongue and currently holding a pair of scissors, there was no doubt she was Genocider Syo.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Well well well! Looks like I've been caught!" Syo then proceeded to check out Kyouto, scanning him up and down, humming appreciatively. "Mmm... you're quite the cutie..."

If this were a normal situation, the lilac-haired boy's cheeks would've gotten red. But in this situation, he couldn't, because if she found him cute, then that would only mean one thing.

Syo pointed her scissors at his throat. "Mmm... Yes! You're going to be one of my most arousing victims I ever killed!"

Needless to say, Kyouto was terrified. "W-Wait, no! I-If you kill me, th-then the police will realize that y-you killed me, a-and you'll be arrested on the spot!"

"..." She pulled her scissors away. "Damn. You're right. Oh, and you're so cute... What to do, what to do..." She glanced over at her shoes and her already big grin widened. "Hmhmhm... You know, I've always wanted a guy who would service my feet..."

Kyouto blushed at the implications. "M-Meaning?" Suddenly, Syo grabbed her shoes and tossed them onto the ground in front of him.

"Lick my shoes, and I might let you be my little foot boy."

Kyouto gulped. "O-Okay." He grabbed the shoes and began licking the undersides, making him groan in disgust. Syo smirked as the detective continued to hesitantly lick her shoes. The detective licked the tops of her shoes. He wasn't as disgusted, since the tops were relatively clean, but he was still hesitant.

"Alright, alright, that's enough. You've proved that you can be a good foot boy!" Syo cackled as Kyouto set down her noe clean shoes. She sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her as Kyouto sat with her. "Now then, rub my feet!" Syo placed her feet on the boy's lap. He gulped as he starts pressing his gloved thumbs against her soles and arches. "Mmm! Oh hell yes, that's nice! What are you, the SHSL Massager or somethin'?"

"SHSL Detective." Kyouto corrected.

"Oh, okay. Though you're very skilled- Mmm!" Syo moaned as her foot boy gently rubbed her socked toes. "If you're this skilled with feet, I wonder how skilled you are with... you know what..." Syo winked at him, making the detective blush and gulp. "This feels awesome!"

"I've had experience." Kyouto said as he kept massaging.

"Mmm... If it feels this good with my socks on, I can only imagine how amazing it feels with my bare feet! Take off my socks!" She pointed her scissors at him threateningly. Kyouto immediately did what he was told and slipped her socks off. The moment he did, he smelt quite a strong odor, making him cover his nose. "Yeah, the smelly girl hasn't showered here yet, so she stinks, especially her feet! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Syo cackled, wiggling her toes. While her feet smelled bad, they looked quite cute. She had medium length soles with small bubbly toes, smooth heels and irresistible arches. Because of this, he began pressing his thumbs against her soles. _I definitely need to clean my gloves later..._ He though to himself as he dragged his massaging fingers to her toes and arches.

"Ohh, yeah! This feels so good...! I-I think I'm getting wet! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Syo laughed again. Kyouto blushed at the last comment. Suddenly, as he was massaging, she pressed her smelly feet on his face.

"Wha-!?"

"Lick my feet! Lick my feet and make them shiny with your saliva..." Syo said seductively. Kyouto decided to get use to the smell rather than defy her and get himself killed, so he started to lick her soles. "Oh yay! I've always wondered what foot worship felt like!" She said excitedly, shaking with ecstasy as the detective would suck on her pungent toes. Syo would moan as he continued with the worship, licking her soles and arches up and down as his tongue would swirl around her toes and on her heels. "Mmm, that feels amazing! Your tongue is quite talented- ... Oh my!" She had spotted a bulge in the detective's pants. "Holy shit! You actually like this! You're a foot fetishist, aren't you!? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Look, your flagpole is straighter than a line!"

Meanwhile, Kyouto's face was bright red under her feet. He didn't even realize that he was getting hard. He suddenly heard the sound of zipping. Before he knew it, he felt the cold air hit his now free cock.

"Oh wow! You're big! Just the way I like 'em..." She pulled her feet away and pulled Kyouto back-first onto the ground, causing him to let out a grunt. Before he could say anything, he would grunt in pleasure when he felt Syo wrap her arches around his shaft and frantically stimulate him. "Nice and hard..." She giggled as she shivers at the sound of the foot fetishist's moans. It surprisingly felt amazing, since her feet were quite soft. As the fast-passed footjob went on, she would occasionally squeeze his shaft with her soles and curl her toes on it, which only enhanced the pleasure.

"Oh... Oh god..." Kyouto felt the familiar tightening of his balls. "I-I can't hold out any longer, I-I'm gonna-" Suddenly, the serial killer stopped and softly placed her right toes on his tip, making it shiver hard.

"Not just yet." Syo placed her left foot on his face. "Survive 5 minutes with my foot odor, and then you can have that sweet release." Kyouto would groan as the pungent foot odor overtook his nose, making five minutes feel like 15 minutes. After a minute, he was starting to enjoy the smell, making him throb. "Oooh, are you liking it? Then you can last the next four minutes in no time!" She smirked, wiggling her toes in his desperate cock, making it drip its salty pre-cum. The next four minutes passed and she pulled her foot away. "Okay, you can cum now!" She began stroking fast again, which quickly brought Kyouto back to the edge.

"Oh yes, yes, yes...!" He was past the point of no return. "YES!" He screamed as his seed fired off, landing on Syo's feet.

"Your pristine white cum feels so nice on my feet..." She pulled her feet away. "Now, what to do with it...? Oh, I know!" Using her long tongue, she licked the cum off of her feet. "Mmm, yummy!" She zipped up Kyouto's pants for him. "That was quite fun, sexy! Hopefully, we can have another fun time like this!"

"R-Right..." Kyouto stood up and left the room. He close the door, and went back to his room. ****

* * *

In his room, one of the second years was currently playing a game on one of his portable devices. He was trying hard to forget about a moment in class that had him speechless.

His teacher, Chisa Yukizome, was dangling her flats, showing off some of her nylon feet. He had found himself staring. Thankfully, no one had noticed.

As the boy kept playing, a barefoot female in the game had appeared. Not only that, there was a scene that had a shot of her feet. "Dang it..." He murmured, seeing a bulge in his pants. He sighs, unzipping them

"I guess I have a date with Rosie Palms..." Chizuo Nanami joked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Didn't expect male!Nanami, did ya? As I wrote this chapter, I realized how boring it would be if it was just Kyouto, so I decided to add Chizuo to this story, so now there will be stories revolving around him. So, if you want a Chizuo chapter, use this:
> 
> Chapter Title: 
> 
> Characters Involved: Chizuo x (insert female(s) here)
> 
> Scenario: 
> 
> How She Found Out: 
> 
> Sexual Activites (Footjobs, foot worship, foot rubbing and/or tickling are highly encouraged): 
> 
> You decide whether you want a Chizuo chapter or a Kyouto chapter. Oh, and there will be a surprise when we get to the 2nd year...
> 
> But, anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter looks rushed. I wanted to get it out as soon as I can, so if it looks rushed, I'm sorry.
> 
> But anywa, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Have a good day!


	5. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyouto is asked by Andou to try some candy she made. However, it was a candy made to brainwash him. With this, she learns about his fetish and has some fun with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an important announcement to whoever suggested the Chabashira chapter. I'm not doing it until we get to the second semester, where the V3 class will be introduced. So please know that I will do that chapter, just not yet. Without further do, let's start this chapter.

"You called for me, Miss Andou?"

"You're Kyouto Kirigiri, right? The headmaster's son?"

Kyouto grimaced at being called that, but nodded regardless.

"Good! I need you for something really important." The pink-haired confectioner pulled out a small pink candy ball. "I made a new candy, and I wanted you to be the first to try it, Kirigiri."

Kyouto was surprised at the offer. "R... Really? Wow, that's... really nice of you, Miss Andou."

"Well, of course!" Andou cheerily skipped over to the younger student, handing him the candy. "C'mon! Try it!"

Kyouto brought the candy into his mouth and began chewing. It had a strawberry/chocolate taste. "Mmm... This is really tasty. What's it called?"

"I'd like to call it... The Brainwash candy." Andou answered with a smirk.

"... W-Wait, wha-" The lilac-haired boy started before his mind went blank. "..."

"Yaay! It worked!" Andou chirped merrily. "Before I say anything else, remember that you are under my command. Got it, slave?"

"Yes, ma'am..." Kyouto answered.

"Good. Now, Kirigiri... Tell me. What's your most embarrassing secret?"

"My... secret? ... Well... I have a foot fetish."

"Ohh? A foot fetish, you say?" Andou giggled. "Gotta say, I never expected a stoic guy like you would have such a liking..." The upperclassmen's smirk grew as possibilities blazed through her mind. "Well then, stay right here. I'll be right back." She left the room for a bit.

A few minutes passed, as Andou came back, a maid outfit and her phone in her hands. "Put this outfit on."

"Yes ma'am." Kyouto walked over and grabbed the outfit, stripping his clothes off and putting the outfit on.

"Yay! You look amazing!" Andou laughed mockingly as she sat at a nearby chair. She gestured him to come over. "Come here, slave." Once he did so, she ordered, "Kneel." The detective kneeled on the ground, pleasing the pink-haired she-devil. She sat her phone on a nearby counter, angled it so that the camera was aiming at Kyouto and her feet, and began recording. She slowly began undoing her pink boots before gingerly slipping them off, releasing a slight odor from her socks. "Ahh... Finally. I've been in these boots for hours!" Andou sighed, before slipping her long white thigh highs off, revealing medium and petite feet. Her sexy toes curled as she saw how focused Kyouto was on them. "You like?" She asked, planting her feet onto his lap. "Then start massaging. Now."

"Yes ma'am." The boy could only listen as he presses his gloved thumbs against her arches, making her sigh blissfully.

"Yeah... Mmm... Just like that..." The confectioner sighed louder when her temporary slave rubbed and pressed against her soft soles. "Ahhh... Ooooh..." Kyouto began rubbing her toes next, making sure to get each digit. Suddenly, Andou shoved said digits into his mouth. "Service my feet, or I'll tell everyone what a foot freak you are."

"Yes, ma'am..." The brainwashed student quickly got to work, sucking her toes with passion and conviction. The third year moaned in delight, wiggling her toes which rubbed against his tongue. Andou looked down and saw a bulge in the skirt. She moved her right foot away and pressed her toes against it. "Aww... How cute. Your cock wants a footjob... Well, too bad. Maybe next time." She pulled her foot away and pressed her sole onto his face. "Lick my soles, slave." The detective nodded and began dragging his tongue up and down her soles. Andou lies back against the chair, enjoying the treatment on her tired soles. This continued for about five minutes, before she stopped him. "Enough. Now, if you do one more thing for me, you will get a treat. I want you to lick my boots clean. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Kyouto said, grabbing the nearby boots and licking them, starting with the soles. Andou laughed at his gagging when he tasted the grime on them. Somehow, he managed to lick the soles clean, now moving on to the ridges and sides, as well as the top of the boots. 30 minutes passed and Andou's boots were completely clean.

"Good boy! Guess now's the time for your treat." She grabbed nearby pieces of chocolate and placed each of the, between her toes. "Eat up, pet." Kyouto obliged, bending over to eat the chocolate from her toes, as well as licking between them to get any small pieces that might have fallen. Andou smiled and stopped the recording. "Good job. It's been almost an hour now, so the candy should wear off in three. Two. One." A thud was heard. The lilac-haired boy had fallen unconscious. "Perfect."

* * *

 

Kyouto groans, waking up in his bed and normal clothing. He rubbed his head. "Urgh... My head... What happened? I ate Miss Andou's candy, and then I completely blacked out. Hmm..." He tried to think, but his throbbing head wouldn't let him. "Guess I'll have to sleep this headache off..." He sighed, before lying back down and falling asleep.

Meanwhile, in Andou's dorm, she was giggling as she watched the video she recorded. "Fantastic. It went perfectly. Now, if I can find the right time to blackmail him with it, this would be even better..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, use the request sheets for both Kyouto (first chapter) and Chizuo (fourth chapter) to request a girl.


	6. Race Against Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirigiri is challenged by his upperclassmen, Mioda, to a race around the school. He accepts it, only to fail miserably. Mioda punishes him with her feet. Suddenly, Maizono comes in for a jam session with Ibuki and decides to join in on the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's me again. I have an announcement to make at the end of this chapter, so stay tuned! By the way, I'm now referring to Kyouto as Kirigiri and Chizuo as Nanami. Without further ado, let's begin!

_Why do I never learn from my mistakes?_ Kirigiri thought exasperatedly. He was on the floor, with Ibuki Mioda, the SHSL Light Music Club Member, who was removing her shoes. How did he get into this situation? Well...

* * *

_"Hellooooooo!" Mioda chirped, walking up to Kirigiri, who was reading a book outside._

_"Hmm?" Kirigiri looked up from his book to look at the energetic musician. "Oh, hello Mioda."_

_"I've got a game for youuuu!" Mioda exclaimed, fiddling with her hair horns._

_The lilac-haired boy was intrigued, putting a bookmark between the two pages in the book and closing it. "What is this "game" you speak of?"_

_"Hehehe... We race around the school!"_

_"Race around the school?" asked Kirigiri._

_"Yup yup! And whoever wins gets to do whatever they want to the loser~!"_

Now that has got my attention... _Kirigiri thought. If he won, he would get to do whatever he wanted to her feet if he won. "Very well... I accept your challenge."_

* * *

He lost spectacularly. He wasn't even close to beating Mioda. As a punishment, she had dragged him to the empty music room and threw him onto the floor. Mioda had slipped her shoes and holed socks off, revealing her pale feet.

Kirigiri blushes at that. "Wh-What are you doing, Mioda?" He asked his upperclassmen.

"Punishing you with my dainty feet!" She sat down and put her heels on his chest. "Now start rubbing, slave!" She chortled cutely as Kirigiri wordlessly began pressing his thumbs against the musician's soles. "Ooh yeah~ Now that's nice!" Mioda sighed happily. Kirigiri pushed and pressed his thumbs against her arches and the balls of her feet. Mioda moaned softly at that. "Ahh~ Get my toesies!" Kirigiri blushed and rubbed her toes, which were painted. Her left toes were painted pink while her right toes were painted blue.

Suddenly, Mioda pulled her feet away and pushed them on his face, sending his head onto the floor. "Wh-What the!?"

"Hehehe, I wanna step on you~" Mioda stood up and began stomping on Kirigiri's face.

"A-Ah!" Kirigiri grunted in both pain and pleasure. After having been stomped on by Celestia so many times, he grew fond of being stepped on. Before he knew it, he started to get quite hard.

The door opened, and in came a certain idol. "Hey Mioda, it's time for our... jam... session..." Sayaka Maizono, the SHSL Pop Idol, trailed off at the sight of her upperclassman trampling her classmate with her feet. Not only that, he was getting excited.

 _No! It's embarrassing enough being trampled by my upperclassman, but now my classmate sees this!_ "Sayaka, it's not what it-"

"Wow... I never expected you to be into this, Kyouto." Maizono winked teasingly.

"Huh? Whaddya mean, Mai-Mai? There's no way such a stoic guy would like this kinda stuff." Mioda rubbed her head in confusion, not noticing the bulge yet.

"You sure? His pants seem to tell a different story~" Maizono giggled as Mioda looked over and saw the bulge.

"Oh! My, my, my~" Mioda chortled as Kirigiri covered his blushing face in embarrassment. "I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you, Kyo-Kyo~" The punk rock girl teased.

"Hey, let me join too, Mioda~" Maizono smirked as she undid her shoes and pulled her socks off, revealing shapely feet with slender toes and a tint of pink on her soles and toes.

Mioda noticed Kirigiri's bulge throb. "Hehehe~ He likes your feet too, Mai-Mai~" The bluenette giggled as she pressed her feet against his face, making him grunt as Mioda pulled her feet away.

"Let's begin~" Maizono stomped her feet on his face, making Kirigiri grunt while Mioda forced her toes into his mouth.

"Start sucking, cutie~" Mioda teased as Kirigiri began sucking her toes while Maizono kept stomping on his face, making sure to not step on Mioda's feet on accident. Soon enough, Kirigiri began licking his upperclassman's soles as Maizono stopped stomping and pulled his pants down after undoing them, revealing his throbbing dick. Maizono blushed at the size as she pushed her foot against his cock, pushing it onto his stomach as she began stroking up and down, sending the purple-eyed boy into bliss as he began moaning out while licking Mioda's soles. "Well, well, looks like someone wanted to play~" Mioda looked at Maizono. "Don't make him burst yet, though. I wanna play too~"

Maizono nodded as she let his now dripping member stand straight as she began stroking his cock with both of her feet. The detective's moans increased in volume as he throbs and twitches between the idol's soles. He suckles Mioda's big toes to muffle his moaning as the idol caressed his glands with her toes. Kirigiri felt like he was about to explode soon. However, doing what she was instructed by Mioda, Maizono pulled her feet away, leaving a frustrated Kirigiri on the edge.

 "Yay~ My turn!" Mioda and Maizono switched places, with Maizono putting her feet on Kirigiri's face while Mioda poked his tip with her toes. Kirigiri licked Maizono's soles, making the idol moan as Mioda soon began her footjob, albeit a very slow and agonizing one. Mioda giggled as he needily bucks his hips while sucking Maizono's toes. "Aww~ Someone wants to let out his cummies~ Don't worry, we'll let you burst if you do one simple thing for us."

"What is it?" Kirigiri asked, having finished sucking on Maizono's toes.

"Beg for us. Beg for your two musical goddesses!" Mioda demanded, pressing her toes on his glands.

"Urgh... Please, let me cum your feet..."

"Let me cum on your feet, who?"

"... My musical goddesses..."

"There we go." Maizono sat next to Mioda and began rubbing his member with both of their feet, sending Kirigiri into ecstasy.

"Oh god, yes..." He moaned at the double footjob. Maizono would rub and toy with his tip with her toes while Mioda was occupied with his shaft. The two would occasionally alter their stroking positions. After a little while, Kirigiri's member began twitching, signifying that he was getting close.

"Should we let him?" Mioda whispered to her musical buddy.

"Yeah. He's had enough." whispered Maizono as Kirigiri let out a hard grunt, reaching his orgasm as he bursts on their fe et, covering them with semen. "Mmm... This feels nicer than I thought it would be.

"Aboslutely! Now then, Kyo-Kyo, you can leave now." Mioda said, cleaning her and Maizono's feet while Kirigiri left, zipping his pants back up.

Kirigiri made it back to his room as he lies down on his bed, wondering if accepting that challenge from Mioda was as bad as he initially thought it was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an announcement to make. The most recent request I had was the Chabashira one. So... I want you guys to continue the chain of orgasm denial. I've been wanting to do a story arc involving Kirigiri being denied orgasms and maybe even being locked in chastity. The only way this can be possible is if you guys keep requesting orgasm denial requests for Kirigiri. Hell, put in "chastity cage" in the sexual acts section, I won't mind. I want this to happen. I don't want Kirigiri denied for the rest of the story, however. I want him denied/in chastity for a large chunk of his second year, but there will have to be a chapter where a female frees him from chastity and lets him cum. Which female? I dunno. It's up to you guys to decide. However, before you do that... I need about 2 more chapters for the first semester. You see, there will be 15 chapters per semester for Class 78. Doesn't it matter if it's Male!Nanami or Male!Kirigiri, I just need two more chapters and the first semester will be finished.  
> With that out of the way, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Remember, use the request sheets from chapter 1 (Kirigiri) and chapter 4 (Nanami) See you all next time!


	7. Denial/Chastity Requests and Completion Rate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter! This is merely a request page, as well as a completion rate page!

Hey guys. It's me again. So... I requested you guys to make more denial/chastity foot fetish requests for Kyouto Kirigiri in the previous chapter and I haven't gotten any yet. Everyone, please... This is a story arc I REALLY want to do. This would be the first time I ever written chastity devices in a story of mine, and I want that to happen. So please, guys, PLEASE...

Anyway, here are the semesters of this story.

1st Year: 14/15 (5 Completed)

2nd Year: 7/15

3rd Year: 0/15

This will be updated the more requests I get.


End file.
